Maggie's Movies: Camera, Action!/Studio Lot
This is the fifth chapter in Maggie's Movies - Camera, Action. Since Maggie left Al Junior's residence after Michael broke up with Maggie, Maggie returns to directing films. Level 41 *The next scene is "Prohibited Love". *Maggie enters the studio. *Maggie: Hey everybody... um... thank you so much for being here. *Maggie: As you can see, we're a pretty small team, even for an indie movie. *The technician enters the studio for delivery. *Maggie: That means this won't be your typical set wit the trailers and a big fancy craft services table. *Another technician enters for delivery. *Maggie: It also means some of you will be doing double duty. *"Don't get me wrong, I'm grateful for the job..." *"...but Al Jr. is threatening to blacklist anyone who will work on your movie." *Technicians drop the packages. *Maggie: Well, um, I wouldn't want any of you to jeopardize their careers. *Maggie: So if any of you have concerns about this, you can just walk away. No hard feelings. *Some people leave the studio. *Maggie: To all of you that still stayed.... thank you from the bottom of my heart. *Maggie: Now, let's make the greatest vintage crime movie ever! During the level *Maggie cleans up the boxes abandoned by the crew to remodel. After the level *Vicki enters the studio. *Maggie: Vicki? What are you doing here? *Vicki: You're making a movie and you didn't bother to call me? *Maggie: I'm practically making this on my credit cards, and I didn't want to get you in trouble with Al Jr. *Vicki: Oh yeah? Watch this... *Vicki calls Al. *Vicki: Hey, Al? *Vicki: I quit! *Then Vicki hangs up. *Vicki: That's one problem solved... and look, whatever you can afford, it's fine. *Maggie: You're serious? Oh my gosh! Thank you so much! *Vicki: It's my pleasure - I'll do whatever you need. *Maggie: Whatever I need? *Vicki: I see your gears turning... *Maggie: Vicki, WE'RE calling the shots now - not Al Jr. and the rest of the Boys Club. *Maggie: You're an actress. It's time to get you in FROMT of the camera again. *Maggie: I would love to cast you as the supportive actress. *Vicki: You know what? Let's start right now! *Vicki changes the clothing for the scene. *Vicki: Wow, back on the stage. After all those years... *Vicki: Please don't give me anything too ambitious right from the bat, okay? Level 42 *Maggie: OK. We have Italian cuisine to highlight the atmosphere of immigrant quarter in 20s. *Maggie: But we still need to get that antique car for some of the scenes. *Vicki: We can shoot the car scenes later. *Vicki: Don't worry, one problem at a time, Maggie. Everything will be fine in the end. *Catherine parts the car at the scene. *Maggie: It's Catherine! *Vicki: It's Catherine! *Catherine: So, I heard you wrote, but I didn't realize you could WRITE. *Catherine: This script... I love it! *Catherine: You have to let me play Veronica. *Maggie: The lead? Catherine... I don't know what to say. *Maggie: You know this is an indie project, right? *Maggie: I could offer you some equity in the film... *Catherine: Tut, tut - we'll figure out all that boring stuff later. *Catherine: I love that it's a small, scrappy project - gets me back to my acting roots. *Maggie: I really don't know what to say... *Catherine: You can say you are giving me the part. *Maggie deals with Catherine. *Then Maggie and Catherine hug each other! *Vicki: Catherine... that is a very nice car! During the level *Maggie plays 4 scenes. *Veronica: Nadine, it's good to see you again! How things are going? *Nadine: Swell! Never been better. How about you? *Veronica: I'm really worried. *Nadine: What's eating you up? *Veronica: My father is in debt, and he is doing really odd things to keep this business afloat. After the level *Maggie: I know we don't offer a lot of money - but the role is simply perfect for Liam. *Maggie: If you could JUST let him read the script. *The crew leave the studio. *Maggie: Sure, I can hold. *Maggie: … *Maggie: They hung up. *Maggie: I've called just about every agency in town. *Maggie: It's going to be tough to make this movie without a male lead. *Vicki: Well, it doesn't take a genius to figure out who's behind this. *Maggie: Say, do you think we could see what YOU look like with a moustache? *Vicki looks agreed. Level 43 *Frank enters the studio. *Frank: To say I was surprised when you called, would be an understatement. *Maggie: You're here! *Frank: As a favor for Catherine. You have exactly five minutes. *Maggie: I never told you this, but when I found out I'd be working on one of your movies I was thrilled... *Maggie: I'm a big fan of your work... your EARLY work. *Maggie: I know you've been struggling with personal problems, lately. *Maggie: It's affected your work... *Frank: I don't have to listen to... *Maggie: ...you're wasting your talent on fluff! *Frank: Maggie... I'm flattered, but I... I just can't work for peanuts. *Frank: I'm sorry, I really am. *Frank leaves the studio. During the level *Nadine: I'm boiled up! So you are saying that some mafia bimbos have a safe house of your father's place? *Veronica: Yes, and day by day he becomes more and more unpleasant towards me. *Veronica: When I tried to talk with him about this he told me to dry up and called me a dumb Dara. *Nadine: It's time to end this ballocks once and for all - I have a plan! After the level *Maggie switches on the lighting. But Diego entered the studio! *Maggie: Diego! *Maggie gives Diego a hug! *Maggie: What are you doing here? *Diego: I've come to fulfill my dreams of being a big time Hollywood FX artist. *Diego: Okay, okay - I called Sure Shot right before Vicki quit and she told me the whole story. *Diego: I'm here to help you with your movie. *Maggie: Are you serious? *Maggie: Thank you so much! But... *Maggie: ...but what about the cinema? *Diego: The theatre made some extra money during last few weeks and Ted is renovating it. *Diego: He said that I'm useless there. *Diego: You know, Ted liked doing things his way. *Maggie: Thank you, Diego - this means a lot. *Diego: Thank YOU. I'm working on a Hollywood movie! *Diego: This is a dream come true.. *Diego steps on the set and looks. *Diego: Er… where's my private trailer? *Maggie laughs. Challenge 13 *Same as Level 43 scene Level 44 *Tyler: "Is it true that Frank Curtis was your first choice for my part?" *Tyler: "Because, I mean, wow… those are pretty big shoes to fill." *Maggie: Tyler, don't compare yourself to Frank, because I don't. *Maggie: Let's take the scene, from the top... *Maggie: Ahem... Jason, yo can't tell me what I want. *Jason falls. *Jason: BUT DO YOU EVEN KNOW WHAT YOU WANT? *Jason: DOES ANYONE KNOW WHAT THEY WANT?! *Tyler: How was that? *Maggie: It was fine. But let's try it again - this time, a little 'smaller. *Tyler: Oh, Okay... *Jason: But... do... YOU... know what you want? 'Cause like... does anyone know... ya' know? *Jason: Like sometimes I order fish n' chips... *Jason: ...only to find out that what I really wanted was a burger. *Jason: I thought I'd improvise. *Maggie: Let's make a short break... *Jason/Tyler leaves the studio. During the level *Now Diego runs the studio, helping Maggie and actors. Take 1 *Veronica: Jason, you can't tell me what I want. *Jason: BUT DO YOU EVEN KNOW WHAT YOU WANT? *Jason: DOES ANYONE KNOW WHAT THEY WANT?! *Veronica: I think we need to retake this scene Maggie! We need a break! Take 2 *Veronica: Jason, you can't tell me what I want. *Jason: But... do... YOU... know what you want? 'Cause like... does anyone know... ya' know? *Jason: Like sometimes I order fish n' chips... *Jason: ...only to find out that what I really wanted was a burger. *Nadine: Shoot Tyler! Focus on the script, don't improvise! Take 3 *Veronica: Jason, you can't tell me what I want. *Jason: But won't you want to know anything... *Veronica: Okay, I think we will have overtime with that scene! Take 4 Repeat Take 1. Take 5 Repeat Take 2. After the level *Maggie: Cut! Cut! Let's take fifteen, everybody! *The crew leave except Maggie and Vicki. *Maggie: He just doesn't have it in him. *Vicki: So now what? *Maggie: It's not what I want at all, but I guess we have to make this work. *Clyde and Hitchcock enter the studio. *Maggie: Clyde! *Maggie: What are you doing here? *Clyde: I just so happened to be next door, directing an episode of 'My Genie is a Meanie'. *Hitchcock comes to Maggie, jumps. *Maggie pets Hitchcock. *Clyde: Hitchcock desired that we dropped by and see how you were faring. *Maggie: Not so good. My male lead is uh... er… *Clyde: A woebegone hack - yes, I know. *Clyde: A bit of advice if I may, from one director to another. *Clyde: Stick to your vision and be true to yourself - everything else will fall into place. *Clyde: Say GOODBYE, Hitchcock. *Maggie is happy to farewell Hitchcock. *Then Clyde and Hitchcock leave the studio. Level 45 *Vicki enters the studio. *Vicki: I can't find Tyler anywhere and he stopped answering his phone. *Maggie: I don't understand - where could he be? *Al Jr. enters the place. *Al Jr.: With Sure Shot, of course... *Al Jr.: His contract had more holes in it than Pebble Ranch… *Maggie: I want you to be out of my set, NOW! *Al Jr.: That makes two of us. *Al Jr.: If I were you, I wouldn't stress over losing your male lead too much... *Al Jr.: ...your movie never stood a chance either way. *Al Jr. kicks the box and leaves! During the level Take 1 *Diego finds the scattered set equipment. *Veronica: Nadine! I can't believe that! YOU are the CONWOMAN!? *Veronica: That's the part of my job - to make people believe that I'm someone else. I'll help you! *Nadine: Copacetic! Let's meet up tomorrow, so you can tell me about your plan. Take 2 *Repeats take 1 but rains. Take 3 *Repeats take 1 but dries water. Take 4 *Repeats Take 2. Take 5 *Repeats take 3. After the level *"Look, we're sorry, but..." *"...It doesn't look this this movie's going to happen." *Maggie: Guys... *"We can't afford to be out of work again." *"Some of us have already taken other gigs." *The crew leave the studio. Al Jr. enters the studio. *Al Jr.: Another tough break? *Diego: I think Maggie was clear the last time! *Vicki: You are not welcome here, Al! *Maggie: Coming to gloat again? *Al Jr.: Actually, I've come to make you an offer. *Al Jr.: Shut down and I'll but the script off you. For twenty grand. *Maggie: I'm sorry - didn't I loan twenty dollars for pizza recently? *Al Jr.: C'mon, Maggie. Even if you get your chick flick made who's going to watch it? *Al Jr.: Do you really want to risk climbing out of a mountain of debt for the next ten years based on a passion project? *Maggie: ABSOLUTELY! *They're pleased! *Al Jr. leaves the studio. Level 46 *Maggie: Well.. I guess it's time to throw in the towel... *Maggie: ...that is, it would be if I could AFFORD a towel. *Maggie looks around. There was a ghost Bill visiting the studio. *Bill: Hey, Tater Tot. *Maggie: Grandpa... You have no idea how much I wish it wasn't a dream. *Bill: Me too. *Maggie: I did the right thing, Grandpa... *Maggie: I did the right thing in Louisiana and nearly nothing has gone right ever since. *Bill: Honesty and integrity were the first two of the virtues I taught you - what come after? *Maggie: Perseverance. *Bill: If you quit, you'll never know how close you were to achieving your goal. *Maggie: If you say so, Grandpa. *Bill leaves and disappears. During the level *Veronica: So! What did you came up with? *Nadine: We shall set those mobsters up into a bull trap! *Nadine: And dough is ours! *Veronica: That sounds nifty! *Nadine: Yes, and your father will have money to pay the debt! After the level *Maggie: Look... we need to face facts... we've shot every scene we can without having a male lead… *Maggie: ...I've got no choice but to halt the production until... *Frank entered the studio! *Maggie: Frank? What are you... *Frank: Please... everyone, let me say something before I come back to my senses. *Frank: I just quit a film where I was to be paid half a million dollars to voice a talking dog. *Frank: This is after staying up all night to read Maggie's script... *Frank: ...the first one that's gripped me in years. *Frank: I suppose what I'm saying is... if you'll have me... I'm ready to work. *Catherine touches Frank! *Catherine: And as usual, your filming is perfect. Challenge 14 Same as Level 46 scene. Level 47 *There was a collapse on the set! *Diego enters the studio. *Diego: Ouch.. What a mess! *Vicki enters the studio. *Vicki: What has happened here?! *Maggie enters the place. *Maggie: Oh my gosh! *Maggie: OH MY GOSH! *Vicki: Who could be such scoundrel. *Maggie: It's over... I don't know what to do. *Diego: Let's not panic... *Vicki: Why not? *Diego cheers Maggie. *Diego: Because I CAN fix this! During the level *Diego cleans up the ruined equipment. After the level *The equipment is working again. *Maggie: How it went, Diego? *Diego: I'm sorry, Maggie... I don't think it will last for very long... *Maggie: Thank you, Diego. I know you did your best. *Maggie: I need to halt the production until I can afford to rent some new equipment. *Vicki: Forget it - you can use our salaries. *Maggie: Thanks people - unfortunately, what I'm paying you won't buy much. *Catherine and Frank enter the studio. *Catherine: Maggie - a word, please? *Diego, Vicki and the others leave the studio. *Frank: Catherine and I are booked solid for the next several months. *Catherine: We can't promise we'll be available in a month... Or even two months. *Maggie: I understand. *Catherine: That's why we want to invest in your film - so we can keep going. *Frank: In exchange for becoming executive producers in the credits, of course. *Frank: You can be executive producer, best boy and chief hair stylist as far as I'm concerned. *Maggie: Thank you! *Frank gives Maggie a hug! Level 48 *Maggie: Anyone seen Frank? *Maggie: Have you seen Frank? *Vicki: No, sorry... *Maggie: Diego? *Diego hasn't responded. Catherine enters the scene. *Catherine: Maggie... *Catherine: I saw him earlier this morning. *Maggie: Not again! *Maggie: This is the last thing we need. *Maggie: Alright, we'll shoot pick-ups and background stuff... *Maggie: ...and hope he shows up. During the level *Veronica: I talked with Jason... *Nadine: Yes - I've seen it - You always carried a torch for him. *Veronica: I don't want to be some kind of moll... *Veronica: I convinced him to help us, and live his life with me. *Nadine: If you are sure that we can trust him... *Nadine: I'm happy that he will change his life, not you. *Veronica: An-so-lute-ly! After the level *Frank's at the parking lot. Maggie enters the lot. *Maggie: Frank! Where were you? *Frank: That's a great question. *Maggie: Frank, I'm confused - I thought you wanted to be a part of this? *Frank: The WANT is there, Maggie... *Frank: ...but for the first time in a LONG while... I'm not so sure I can, anymore. *Maggie: I am, Frank, I am sure. I KNOW you can do this. *Maggie: All of this fear, all of this hurt you're feeling - I need you to channel it into the scene. *Frank: I- I don't know... *Maggie: It's up to you to decide - we'll be waiting for you on the set. *Maggie: We believe in you, Frank. *Maggie heads back into the studio. Level 49 *Maggie: Sigh... Frank's not going to show up, everyone. Let's figure out how we can... *Frank enters the studio. *Frank: Apologies... *Everyone's surprised! *Catherine: Frank! *Catherine: Where the heck have you been!? *Frank: Well, I... well... *Frank: Well, I'm a big star and... *Frank: ...I can't possibly be expected to report to the set on time, can I? *Everyone surprised, and Maggie laughed. *Frank: Oh Frank, it's good to have you back! *Everyone laughed. During the level *Diego serves coffee 5 times to Frank. *Veronica: Jason, you can't tell me what I want. *Jason: But do you even know what you want? *Jason: Does anyone know what they want? *Nadine explains. *Veronica: I certainly do! After the level *Maggie: It was a great day! All thanks to you. *Frank: The pleasure is mine, Maggie. *Maggie leaves the studio. *Catherine enters the place. *Catherine: Here you are... *Catherine: Frank, you were great. *Maggie enters and thinks. *Maggie: … *Frank: You bring out the best in me, Catherine... *Frank: ...you always have. *Frank trusts Catherine. *Maggie: Gosh... *Maggie leaves the studio. *Catherine: It's just good to have you back. Level 50 *Maggie, Frank, Vicki, Diego and Catherine enter the studio. *Maggie: Last day of shooting, everyone. And we have just enough of Frank's money left to throw a party! *Frank: Hey! *Maggie laughs. *Maggie: I have an announcement - out premiere will be at Bauman's Egyptian Theatre in Hollywood! *Frank: Well, if it's my party, let's open the champagne! *Maggie: Not yet! One more day of shooting, please. We need a few pick ups. During the level *Jason: Do you hear the sirens? They pitched those flat tires! *Nadine: Yes, our old friends will spend a lifetime in Jail. *Veronica: And we got the money to save the restaurant. I'm so proud! *Veronica: I love you, Jason! *Jason: I love you too, sweetheart! After the level; Post-chapter *Maggie and Vicki enter the club. *Frank: Ah! Here you are. *Maggie: Sorry for being late... *Frank: No worries, your timing is perfect... *Frank: Ladies and gentlemen. *Frank: It's time for a special toast - to our new Rising Star... *Vicki: Frank! It's so nice of you... *Catherine: I'm afraid this time he means someone else Vicki. *Frank: Yes, I do! Maggie, I wish to tell you... *Maggie's phone: FREAKK-A-PHONE! FREAK-A-PHONE! GOT A CALL ON MY FREAK-A- *Maggie: Sorry... What a noise... I better answer this... *Maggie: Hello? Maggie Welles speaking... *Maggie: Uh=huh... yes, I see... Thank you. *Diego: What is it? *Maggie: Grandpa's theater has a buyer. *Everyone's down.